


Не знаешь, что делать? Бегай!

by Meloly



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: О пробежках и подростковой любви.





	Не знаешь, что делать? Бегай!

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - три года с первой схватки Неудачников с Оно.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Бен запихнул последнюю газету в очередной почтовый ящик — ничем не примечательный, побитый, с криво выведенной фамилией «Рипсом» на погнутом металле, — и радостно потянулся. Влажная от пота футболка, хоть уже и болталась на нём, чуть затрещала, но он не обратил на это внимания.

В Омахе наступало утро. Город неторопливо просыпался, вкусно завтракал, лениво собирался на работу, а Бен уже успел пробежаться по пустому, дышащему весной парку и в рекордные — по собственным меркам — сроки разнести почту жителям района. Он мысленно дал себе самому «пять», коротко улыбнулся и быстрым тренированным шагом направился в сторону дома. 

— Бен! — раздалось вдруг позади, и Бен, остановившись, повернулся. Навстречу ему бежала миловидная девушка в тёмной майке, шортиках и кроссовках. Девушку, если он не ошибался, звали Элоиза, она ходила в ту же школу, что и Бен, но на занятиях они пересекались редко. В основном потому, что в начале года она выбрала гуманитарное направление, а он — техническое, что, впрочем, не мешало им иногда болтать в библиотеке. — Бен, привет!

— Привет, — доброжелательно кивнул ей Бен и машинально поправил пустую сумку. По коже пробежали мурашки. — Не знал, что ты так рано встаёшь и живёшь на этой улице… Ммм… Тоже на пробежку?

— Да… Ну, можно и так сказать. Иногда выхожу, если просыпаюсь до будильника, — Элоиза слегка зарделась. На солнце её распущенные светлые волосы словно искрились, она немного щурилась, пряча за ресницами бутылочно-зелёные глаза, и тепло улыбалась. Бен не удивился бы, узнав, что в прошлом году Элоиза дошла до финала местного конкурса «Юная мисс Небраска – 1960» и заняла в нём второе место. И то несправедливо. — Ты почтальоном подрабатываешь?

— Ага, — Бен позволил себе осторожную улыбку. — Сочетаю приятное с полезным… Да ещё деньги за это получаю. Немного, конечно, но можно хоть одежду новую купить. Старая с меня спадает, если честно.

— Ты большой молодчина, Бен, — в мягком голосе Элоизы не было ни одного намёка на иронию, лишь чистая похвала. – Многим с тебя пример брать надо, а не сидеть перед телевизором весь день напролёт.

Бен смущённо опустил взгляд на землю, кровь застучала в висках. Всего полтора года назад он и подумать не мог, что с ним будут разговаривать девушки вроде Элоизы — красивые, раскованные, такие, которые обычно встречаются с харизматичными капитанами школьных команд и поступают в лучшие университеты страны. Однако вот он, глупо стоит в растянутой футболке перед одной из них и не знает, что говорить. Как себя вести. Как перестать ощущать себя полным дураком.

И ладно бы с ним заговаривала одна Элоиза — последние несколько месяцев Бен то и дело замечал, как на него смотрят девочки в школе. Уже не с жалостью, когда он с одышкой бегал от старшеклассников по коридору, а с интересом и любопытством, и это смущало. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: Бен, сбросив целых пятьдесят фунтов, весьма похорошел. На руках обозначились мышцы, скулы обострились, второй подбородок бесследно пропал, и живот перестал висеть бесформенным мешком. Впрочем, пришедшее в более или менее сносную форму тело ещё не придавало Бену полной уверенности в себе. Первое время он краснел до кончиков ушей, стоило какой-нибудь девочке к нему обратиться, и вёл себя предельно неуклюже: ронял перед ними вещи, заикался, спотыкался… Теперь, слава богу, у него хватало выдержки хотя бы не паниковать и вежливо отказываться от всех ненавязчивых предложений куда-нибудь сходить — не потому, что Бен возгордился, а потому, что не хотел давать лишних надежд.

Ему-то, в отличие от них, никто особо не нравился. Ни от кого не ёкало сердце, ни от кого не хотелось получить лишнюю улыбку или словечко.

Никому не хотелось писать стихи.

— Бен, я тут думала… — Элоиза покусала нижнюю губу, заведя руки за спину. Майка натянулась, очертив аккуратную маленькую грудь. — У меня есть два лишних билета в кино… Фильм про сокровища царя Соломона*… Сегодня вечером будет сеанс. Ты не хочешь со мной сходить? Моя подруга не может, уезжает с родителями к родственникам, а билеты жалко, — спешно добавила она последнюю фразу и прерывисто выдохнула.

Вот как раз такие ситуации Бена больше всего расстраивали. Он смотрел на Элоизу, которая нервно покачивалась с пятки на носок, и его переполняла жалость, а ещё — тяжёлое чувство вины. Это чувство вообще преследовало его чаще, чем бы ему хотелось; он испытывал вину перед девочками, которым нравился, а ещё — некую вину измены перед кем-то, кого даже не знал. Перед кем-то, кого он забыл или кого только должен встретить… Бен чувствовал себя так, словно его сердце уже давно украли, и он ему не хозяин.

«Ну и тупица ты, Стог», — раздавался у него в голове чей-то смешливый мальчишеский голос, когда он ловил себя на этом. Бен настолько с ним соглашался, что даже не задумывался, почему он вообще Стог и кому принадлежит этот голос.

— Прости, Элоиза… — Бен без ужимок посмотрел ей в глаза, пытаясь выразить, как ему неловко говорить «нет». — Я… Я не могу. Ты замечательная, не подумай, что я из-за тебя вот так… Но просто не могу. Прости.

Элоиза, поймав его взгляд, помолчала и рассеянно кивнула. По её розовым щекам скатилась пара слезинок, она быстренько вытерла их рукой и шмыгнула носом.

— Ладно, — пробормотала она, облизнула губы и глубоко вздохнула. С подобной обидой Бен уже тоже сталкивался, и лучше всего в такие моменты было не вмешиваться. Не давать слабины и не превращать всё в уступку. — Я почему-то думала… Может, пробежимся тогда хотя бы вместе?

Бен облегчённо улыбнулся и кивнул, Элоиза чуточку повеселела. Во время пробежки трусцой они не разговаривали, но Бен как никто знал, что бег помогает лучше любых разговоров. По крайней мере, у него самого на утренних и вечерних пробежках прояснялись мысли, принимались решения, исчезали любые переживания. «Не знаешь, что делать? Бегай!» — вот золотое правило, которое он сам для себя вывел и которым регулярно пользовался.

Добежав до дома Элоизы, они попрощались, и раскрасневшаяся Элоиза исчезла с крыльца, уже не выглядя такой расстроенной. Бен помахал ей в окно и тоже спустя десять минут залетел домой, в дешёвую обшарпанную квартирку, которую они снимали с матерью в старой многоэтажке. Скинув кроссовки и сумку, он тихо проскользнул в свою комнату, бесшумно закрыл дверь и подошёл к прикроватной тумбочке. Присев, Бен выдвинул нижний ящик, вынул из неё тетрадь с птицами на обложке и бережно её пролистал. Между последними страницами лежал пожелтевший, оборванный по краям лист бумаги, и на нём, среди множества перечеркнутых черновых строчек, круглым почерком Бена было написано маленькое хайку.

_Волосы твои —_  
Жаркие угли зимой.  
Хочу в них сгореть. 

Бен почему-то не помнил, когда именно написал это признание — иначе не сказать — в любви, но считал его очень важным. Оно уже несколько лет хранилось в глубине его души, согревало в моменты одиночества, было самой сокровенной его тайной и предназначалось… Бен не мог сказать, для кого именно, но искренне надеялся это выяснить. У него, чёрт возьми, вся жизнь впереди, ему всего-навсего шестнадцать, и раз он так думает, так тому и быть.

Он коротко поцеловал пахнущие чернилами строчки, убрал лист с тетрадью в тумбочку и, посвистывая себе под нос, направился в душ.

Всё у него — _у них_ — будет хорошо.

Бен это знал.

**Author's Note:**

> * Фильм «Ватуси», вышедший на экраны в 1959 году.


End file.
